Kagome's iPod
by Jappa
Summary: Kagome got an iPod for Christmas and on the way to Kaede's village she sings a few songs. She realises her feelings for InuYasha. But what she doesn't realise is InuYasha is watching and listening from the trees.


**Any of the songs mentioned in this oneshot will have a link for the song and lyrics in my profile under: Kagome's iPod.**

**Kagome's iPod**

I'M SO EXCITED, I GOT AN IPOD FOR CHRISTMAS!

I've already got a heap of songs on it . . . over 4 gigs, so around 766 songs. I'm now going back to the Feudal Era to continue the search for the Shikon Jewel shards.

Turning on my iPod I started listening to my songs on shuffle. The song New Divide came on, it is by Linkin Park. Singing, it I made my way to Lady Kaede's village.

**InuYasha's Pov**

We waited for Kagome at Kaede's home.

"Come on, how long does this take?" I complained.

"She is celebrating Kritmars with her family so wait." Shippo said.

"Don't you mean Christmas Shippo?" Sango asked.

"Oh. Yep." He smiled.

That was when I heard a voice singing, it was beautiful. I sat up straight and strained my ears to here, the voice better. Jumping up and ran out the room, ignoring the cries coming from inside.

As I got closer, I could hear the words better.

They were very strange, getting closer, they song changed. (Paparazzi by Lady GaGa)

This song was even stranger.

Putting on an extra burst of strength, I ran to were the voice was coming from and stopped short.

"OH MY GOD!"

**Kagome's Pov**

The song changed from 'Paparazzi' to 'You Belong with me' by Taylor Swift.

Then I heard a rustling, coming from a bush.

"Who's there?" I yelled pausing my iPod "I'm warning you! Come out!" No answer. Must've been my imagination, playing my iPod I listened to the next song, 'Hands Held High' by Linkin Park.

**InuYasha Pov**

Kagome sang a song that says the lines 'You belong with me' over and over again. Then she sang one that said 'Amen' over and over and over again. I followed her, jumping form tree to tree. She looked up at one point to where I was, but I already moved.

She started singing another song. (Whitney Houston 'I wanna dance with somebody')

These songs are getting weirder and weirder.

**Kagome Pov**

I listened to Whitney Houston's 'I wanna dance with somebody' before playing 'Teardrops on my Guitar'. Singing, I changed the word Drew to Yash.

I couldn't take it anymore.

"DAMMIT INUYASHA! WHY?" Tears started streaming. I changed the song to something that would calm me down.

He never cares. Everything I do he never acknowledges me. Grrr.

I stopped short, realising something I never would have. I _am _in love with InuYasha. The tears started coming down further and I started singing to the song. (I'll never long again by Taio Cruz)

**InuYasha Pov**

She stared singing a song, but I could tell she changed one of the words. What shocked me is that it was my nick-name.

Then she yelled out in frustration and started crying

"DAMMIT INUYASHA! WHY?"

I thought she had caught me, but she just turned back to the iPod and changed the song to something calm.

She had a thoughtful expression on her face and she stopped short realisation crossing her features. Tears streamed heavier down her face. She started singing and kept on walking.

What does this mean? These songs must have a meaning. Then she started mumbling some words. I listened closer and nearly fell off the branch at what I heard.

"Why? Why do I love him? He is so arrogant, mean and a complete selfish pig . . . but his puppy-dog ears are so cute and his eyes are mesmerising and he is so strong." She sighed. Who is she talking about? Wait, puppy-dog ears?

"InuYasha, why are you so blind?"

SHE WAS TALKING ABOUT ME! I GOTTA GET OUTTA HERE.

I ran away, as far away as I could. But I wanted to turn back and comfort he- HANG ON . . .

"WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME! I'M GETTING FEELINGS FOR KAGOME! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

**Kagome Pov**

" . . . AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I looked around trying to find where the sound came from.

"Anyone here?" I yelled. No-one answered. Oh well, I'm almost at Lady Kaede's village, and I can see InuYasha. I sighed.

I turned off my iPod and when I saw the river, I cleaned myself up and made sure it didn't look like I was crying.

"I'm back!" I yelled, walking up to Kaede's cottage.

Everyone came out to greet me... Everyone except InuYasha.

"Where is InuYasha?" I asked.

"We don't know, he ran out about 10 minutes ago." Miroku said.

10 minutes? Oh God. My eyes widened.

"CRAP, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap." Everyone's eyes widened in shock at my words.

I ran off towards where I heard someone yelling. It must be InuYasha. Leaving my stuff by the river, I ignored everyone cries.

"Crap, he would have heard everything. CRAP!" I yelled.

**InuYasha's Pov**

I listened to Kagome arriving towards Kaede's house.

"I'm back!" She yelled.

Everyone came out to greet her except me.

"Where is InuYasha?" She asked

"We don't know, he ran out about 10 minutes ago." Miroku said.

All of a sudden she said stuff that must've started them

"CRAP, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap." She must've of realised I was watching her. _Crap._

She started running ignoring everyone's cries. I could hear footsteps coming closer. I jumped into the trees, hiding from her. Yes I'm a coward. I know.

"Crap, he would have heard everything. CRAP!" she yelled.

She entered the clearing.

"InuYasha, get down now. I know you're here." She called out. I stayed in the tree.

"InuYasha." She growled. Silence.

"Don't make me say the word." She threatened.

I jumped down, staying silent and watched her.

We looked at each other in silence no one moving.

"InuYasha?" She asked.

We kept staring at each other. Then we lunged at each other. Lips locked I wrapped my arms around her waist making sure she never left. Her hands felt around blindly until she found my ears, rubbing them.

We stayed that way for a long time, until we were interrupted.

**Miroku Pov**

We chased after Kagome, wonder what all the profanities was about. I found them in a clearing. But they were . . . preoccupied.

"What is going o- ahh." Shippo said. When he came up next to me I covered his eyes with my hand.

"This is not a scene for kids, just wait a moment." I said.

Sango and Kirara ran up, but then stopped short at the scene ahead.

"Finally they've realised. I was about to force them to tell their love." Sango muttered after a while

"I can hear you." InuYasha said. We all realised we had been standing there for ages and they had finished the, um, kiss.

"Hi." Shippo muttered.

"Well I guess you know." Kagome said.

"Yeah." I said rubbing the back of my neck.

"Well I guess that means we can search for more jewel shards without you guys always fighting." Sango said.

"Speaking of the jewel, we should get going and search for some more shards before Naraku does."

"Yep. Let's go." Sango said. "Kirara."

Kirara transformed and we set off. Happier than we usually would be.

**Song used:**

**New Devide: Linkin Park**

**Paparazzi by Lady GaGa**

**You belong with me: Taylor Swift**

**Whitney Houston 'I wanna dance with somebody'**

**Teardrops on my guitar: Taylor Swift.**

**Lyrics and song link on profile.**

**Please review**

**Jappa**


End file.
